The present invention generally relates to gymnastics practicing apparatus and, more specifically, to a passive gymnastics apparatus which can be programmed according to predetermined operative sequences.
As is well known, for re-educating limbs or other parts of the human body after substantially irreversible lesions there are presently used apparatus effective to move the damaged parts according to movement patterns capable of recovering, at least partially, the functionality of said limbs or parts.
The known recovering apparatus generally are effective to re-educate individual damaged parts and therefor each particular apparatus acts on a predetermined individual part or limb of the human body.